The present invention relates to a cluster for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a cluster for a vehicle which is configured to allow additional modules according to a model of the vehicle or options to be mounted to opposite sides of a center module.
In general, a driver's seat of a vehicle is provided with a cluster for indicating the speed, fuel conditions, temperature, etc. of the vehicle. The cluster is configured of a step motor and a pointer. The cluster includes warning lamps related to lights, a brake, an engine, etc. to indicate conditions of the vehicle. Such warning lamps may have different shapes depending on region or specifications of vehicles. Therefore, there is a disadvantage in that different kinds of clusters should be manufactured by separate methods depending on regions or vehicle models. Furthermore, recently, there is need to improve the configuration of such a cluster so that a liquid crystal display (LCD) and segments suitable for digital cluster environment can be applied to the cluster. Therefore, improvement in the configuration of the conventional cluster is required.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration Publication No. 10-1628912 (published on Jun. 2, 2016 and entitled “Instrument cluster for vehicle”).